


Purple and Red

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: Tried my hand at story telling poetry, and this happened





	

A dragon once flew,  
Across a hilly green land  
Protecting a secret   
Hidden deep in a dungeon. 

A small child,  
A crown upon his head   
Mystical purple eyes,  
A power blessed by the Gods,  
But deemed a curse by others.

He was hidden away  
Lonely and sad  
Only ever upon a blue moon  
Did he see a friendly face.

But one day,  
He fled the dreary dungeon,  
Ran and ran,  
Far far away.

His powers were known  
Even so far away  
From the land  
He had once called home. 

He was shunned,  
Swore at  
And rocks thrown  
In every town he found.

Then one day,  
He found a place,  
A little village tucked away,  
In a flowery Forest. 

The people there  
Weren't scared,  
Accepted his powers  
And mystical purple eyes.

In the village lived a boy,  
Eyes of grey and red  
He too was magic,   
Sparks of red power.

The two boys grew close,  
Purple and Red,  
Complete opposites,  
Yet they attract. 

Many years past  
And they trained,  
Together through,  
And through.

Though along the way,  
They fell in love  
A deep and dangerous emotion,  
Mixed with magic. 

Fiery passion,  
Heated moments,  
Gentle kisses,  
Sparks of Purple and Red.

But one day,  
Their powers flared,  
Rage and despair  
Spread across the land.

Fires raged,  
Purple and Red  
A battle of Gods  
Destroying the land.

Years passed,  
Villages destroyed,  
Kings slain,  
Armies of bodies,  
Splayed across the land.

Then one day,  
All the kings and queens  
Met in a small castle  
And decided enough was enough.

So an army formed  
And they battled the Gods,  
Many a lives were lost,  
But ground was gained. 

And one day,  
The Gods,   
Purple and Red,  
Lost their will to fight.

They fell to the mercy,  
Of the kings and queens,  
Silenced and shackled,  
Thrown in a dungeon.

As they rest upon their beds of death,  
Hands held  
Purple meeting grey and red  
'I love you' They'd say.

The blades fell upon their necks  
And the land was free of  
The Gods,  
No more Purple and Red.


End file.
